Fade Out
by Fanlady
Summary: "Ternyata kita senasib, ya? Kita sama-sama kehilangan orangtua di tangan para pemburu sfera kuasa ..." /#BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro/friendship Kaizo-Ramenman, slight bro!KaiFang/headcanon.


"Baiklah. Untuk sementara, kalian berdua bisa istirahat di sini dulu."

Kaizo melangkah masuk ke kamar yang ditunjuk Laksamana Maskmana. Fang tertidur pulas di gendongannya setelah tadi sempat terbangun dan merengek minta es krim. Kaizo menelaah seisi ruangan. Ada satu tempat tidur bertingkat di satu sisi dinding dan lemari kecil untuk menyimpan barang diletakkan tepat di sebelahnya. Jendela persegi di sisi lain dinding memperlihatkan langit berbintang di luar. Tepat di seberangnya ada pintu kecil menuju toilet dan kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih, laksamana." Kaizo membungkuk, sedikit sulit dengan beban Fang di pundaknya.

"Sama-sama," balas sang laksamana. Wajahnya sepenuhnya tertutup topeng, jadi Kaizo tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Naun ia yakin pria itu tengah menatapnya lekat. "Jaga baik-baik adikmu. Aku harus pergi ke ruang kendali dulu untuk mengurus beberapa hal."

"Tu-tunggu." Kaizo bergegas mencegat sebelum Maskmana sempat beranjak. "Apa anda sudah menerima kabar dari ayah dan ibu? Mereka baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Kaizo sudah menanyakan hal yang sama —bukan hanya sekali, tapi tiga kali— dalam perjalan mereka di kapal angkasa menuju Markas Tempur-A, tapi ia sama sekali belum mendapat jawaban memuaskan.

Kaizo menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, tapi Maskmana hanya diam. Ia lalu menepuk pelan pundak Kaizo dan berujar,

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika sudah ada kabar dari mereka."

Kaizo menunduk kecewa. Ia mengangguk muram dan menggumamkan terima kasih singkat, kemudian membiarkan sang laksamana berlalu pergi. Kaizo menatap punggung yang berjalan menjauh itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia ingin mengejar, menuntut jawaban pasti tentang nasib kedua orangtuanya. Karena bagaimana ia bisa beristirahat jika sama sekali belum ada kabar tentang mereka? Bagaimana kaizo bisa merasa tenang sementara ia belum mendapat kepastian apa ayah dan ibunya masih hidup ... atau sudah mati.

"Abang?" Fang bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan mengucek mata dengan mengantuk. "Kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya," balas Kaizo. Ia membawa Fang masuk dan membaringkannya di kasur. "Fang tidur di sini saja, ya?"

"Pang nggak mau bobo'. Pang mau es krim," kata Fang seraya menguap lebar.

"Abang tidak tahu apa di sini ada yang menjual es krim," ujar Kaizo lelah, meski ia tetap memaksakan senyum untuk Fang. "Nanti kita cari tahu, oke?"

"Kenapa nggak sekarang aja?"

"Sekarang kita belum boleh ke mana-mana. Kita harus tetap di sini sampai diperbolehkan keluar. Jadi Fang harus bersabar dulu untuk es krimnya. Bisa, 'kan?"

"Oke ..." Fang mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali menguap dan menggelungkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Kaizo. "Di mana ibu? Apa ibu ikut ke sini?" Fang bergumam dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Kaizo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengusap kepala Fang yang tertutup rambut ungu acak-acakan sama seperti miliknya. Fang menggumamkan hal-hal samar tentang ingin mendengar nyanyian tidur dari ibu, atau mendengarkan dongengnya. Namun Fang akhirnya kembali tertidur pulas, ditandai dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Hati-hati, Kaizo membaringkan Fang dalam posisi nyaman di kasur. Ia menyelimuti sang adik dan memastikan bantal yang ditidurinya cukup nyaman dan tidak membuat leher sakit. Kaizo lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah menghampiri jendela. Iris delimanya menatap angkasa tak berujung di luar sana.

' _Ayah ... ibu ... semoga kalian baik-baik saja ..._ '

* * *

" _ **Fade Out**_ _"_

 _A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by_ Fanlady

Disclaimer : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : _**Headcanon**_ , _**spoiler**_ untuk **episode ekstra** komik BoBoiBoy Galaxy Vol. 7, _teen!_ Kaizo, _teen!Ramen-man_ , _kid!_ Fang, _no pairing_.

Untuk **#BBBMonthlyChallenge, #SeptemBro**."

* * *

 ** _"No matter what we breed_**  
 ** _We still are made of greed_**."

-Demons - Imagine Dragons

* * *

Kaizo, perkenalkan ini Ramen-man."

Pemuda di hadapan Kaizo mengulurkan tangannya. sebagian wajahnya tertutup topeng, tapi bagian mulutnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alis, mengamati penampilan pemuda —siapa namanya tadi? Ramen-man? Apa itu nama julukan?— di depannya. Topeng yang menutupi matanya tersambung ke hiasan aneh di kepala yang berbentuk seperti ... mi instan. Kaizo sempat bertanya-tanya apa itu hanya aksesori imitasi atau mungkin ternyata rambut sungguhan.

"Kaizo," ucap Kaizo singkat, menyambut uluran tangan Ramen-man. Ia memperkirakan usia pemuda itu tak terpaut jauh darinya. Malah bisa saja mereka justru seumuran.

"Aku Ramen-man," pemuda itu menjawab sedikit lebih antusias, meski ia terlihat sama tenangnya dengan Kaizo.

"Perkenalan diri cukup begini saja," kata Maskmana, yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya. "Kalau kalian ingin saling mengakrabkan diri lebih jauh, lakukan nanti saat waktu istirahat."

Kaizo menahan diri untuk tidak mendengkus. Maaf saja, ia punya standar tersendiri tentang siapa saja yang ingin dijadikannya teman. Namun ia tetap mengangguk bersama Ramen-man sembari berujar kompak,

"Baik, Laksamana."

"Bagus," Maskmana mengangguk puas. "Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua adalah rekan dalam berlatih. Aku akan melatih kalian berdua sekaligus, lalu mengetes kemampuan pribadi kalian masing-masing di setiap akhir sesi latihan untuk melihat sejauh mana kalian belajar. Kalian berdua paham?"

"Paham, Laksamana!"

"Baiklah." Maskmana mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan mengawasi kedua muridnya yang tampak bersiaga. Ia mengaktifkan topeng kuasanya dan mengeluarkan pedang. "Persiapkan senjata kalian. Latihan kita mulai."

.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kaizo mendongak dan melihat Ramen-man berdiri memegang nampan di depannya dengan senyum terulas. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan sedikit menarik nampan makan siangnya sendiri untuk memberi ruang bagi Ramen-man meletakkan miliknya.

"Terima kasih." Ramen-man menghempaskan diri duduk, lalu menoleh pada sosok kecil di sebelah Kaizo yang tengah menyantap makanan penutupnya. "Itu adikmu?" tanyanya.

"Uh-huh," Kaizo mengangguk. ia mengambil lap dan menyeka bibir Fang yang berlepotan krim. "Fang, makan pelan-pelan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak."

"Ow-key, abhang!" sahut Fang dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang pelarian kalian dari Planet Gogobugi," ujar Ramen-man, mulai menyendok sup di mangkuknya.

Kaizo tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan memilih fokus pada makan siangnya sendiri.

"Pasti mengerikan sekali, ya? Di serang oleh pasukan pemburu sfera kuasa terkuat di galaksi," lanjut Ramen-man. Ia mengawasi Kaizo dari sudut matanya, mengamati ekspresi pemuda itu yang terlihat tetap tenang. "Kudengar Laksamana Maskmana sendiri yang menyelamatkan kalian. Benarkah?"

"Ya," balas Kaizo singkat. Ia tak begitu suka bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang belum terlalu lama dikenalnya, dan lebih tidak suka lagi dengan topik yang dibahas. Kaizo mempercepat proses makannya dan membiarkan Fang menghabiskan porsi makanan penutup miliknya agar mereka bisa bergegas pergi.

"Wah, kalau begitu kalian beruntung sekali! Laksamana tidak biasanya turun langsung ke lapangan dalam misi penyelamatan," komentar Ramen-man. Ia mengunyah roti sambil menerawang ke langit-langit kantin. "Aku selalu ingin melihat laksamana beraksi secara nyata —bukan dalam latihan, maksudku. Bagaimana rasanya melihatnya bertarung secara langsung?"

"Dia benar-benar hebat." Hanya itu tanggapan Kaizo. Ia telah menghabiskan supnya dan kini ikut mengunyah roti dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja laksamana hebat! Kau tahu ia dijuluki 'Pahlawan Jurus Bertopeng Legenda'?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Nah, dari julukannya saja sudah tampak jelas bahwa laksamana bukan orang biasa. Dia seorang legenda! Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya bisa jadi murid yang dilatihnya secara langsung ..." Ramen-man sesaat tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandang pada Kaizo. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa hanya kalian berdua yang diselamatkan laksamana dari Gogobugi? Di mana keluarga kalian? Kudengar yang mengirimkan sinyal darurat ke markas ini adalah gubernur—"

"Aku sudah selesai." Kaizo meletakkan kembali mangkuk dan sendoknya di nampan, lalu bergegas bangkit. "Fang, ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

"Eeeh, tapi kita belum makan es krim!" protes Fang dengan pipi menggembung.

"Nanti saja, Fang," ucap Kaizo tak sabar dan segera menarik Fang bangun. "Mereka tidak menyiapkan es krim untuk makan penutup siang ini. Abang akan carikan untukmu di tempat lain."

"Benar, ya? Janji?"

"Iya, janji."

Fang menggandeng lengan Kaizo dengan ceria dan berjalan mengikuti sang kakak yang hendak meninggalkan kantin.

"Tunggu, kalian sudah mau pergi?" tanya Ramen-man, tampak jelas kecewa. "Tidak mau mengobrol dulu sebentar lagi?"

"Maaf, Fang harus tidur siang," dusta Kaizo, meski ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong. "Kita bertemu lagi nanti saat latihan."

"Oke."

Ramen-man mengawasi Kaizo yang berjalan menjauh bersama Fang yang melompat-lompat sambil berceloteh antusias di sisinya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan santapan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Suara dua pedang kayu yang saling berbenturan mengisi ruang latihan. Maskmana berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di dinding, mengawasi kedua muridnya yang tengah beradu pedang. Ia mengamati setiap gerakan mereka, menghitung setiap kesalahan, dan mencatat dalam benak hal apa saja yang harus lebih ia tekankan pada kedua atau salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah mengamati latihan Kaizo dan Ramen-man selama hampir seminggu, Maskmana sudah bisa membaca ciri khas serangan masing-masing dari mereka.

Ramen-man memiliki teknik menyerang yang lebih bervariasi. Ia mengambil sudut berbeda dalam setiap serangannya, tajam mengawasi setiap gerakan lawan untuk menemukan celah. Namun Ramen-man seringkali ceroboh dan membiarkan banyak celah terbuka yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk serangan lawan.

Kaizo bergerak lebih gesit, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menghindar dari setiap serangan. Keahliannya adalah bertahan. Ia pintar mengelak dari serangan dan membangun posisi bertahan yang sempurna. Kekurangan Kaizo, ia terlalu terburu-buru dalam menyerang hingga serangannya jadi mudah dibaca juga ditangkis.

Maskmana tahu, jika keduanya disatukan mereka tak akan bisa dikalahkan. Pertahanan dan serangan mereka akan sempurna. Ramen-man dan Kaizo bisa membentuk tim yang kuat ... jika saja mereka bisa bersikap lebih akrab satu sama lain.

"Kau meniru teknik seranganku!" protes Kaizo tak terima, tepat setelah ia berhasil menyelamatkan hidungnya dari hantaman pedang Ramen-man.

"Aku tidak menirumu! Aku memperlajarinya dari laksamana!" Ramen-man membantah keras.

"Tidak. Aku melatih teknik itu sendiri dengan dasar yang diberikan laksamana. Kau jelas-jelas meniruku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak meniru! Teknikmu saja yang pasaran dan payah. Kau sama sekali belum berhasil mengenaiku sekali pun dan hanya bisa bertahan di tempatmu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Maskmana berdeham keras dan keduanya langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Sang laksamana berjalan menghampiri Ramen-man dan Kaizo yang masih menyiagakan pedang mereka dalam gerakan siap bertarung.

"Turunkan senjata kalian," perintahnya tenang. "Dan berdiri berbaris di depanku."

Kaizo dan Ramen-man menurut. Mereka menurunkan pedang di sisi tubuh dan bergegas berdiri bersisian di hadapan Maskmana.

"Teknik bertarung kalian masih sangat berantakan," komentarnya, menatap bergantian kedua muridnya. "Ramen-man, kau membiarkan terlalu banyak celah terbuka untuk diserang, dan Kaizo, sudah kubilang untuk selalu memperhitungkan seranganmu dan jangan maju terburu-buru, 'kan? Kau terlalu cepat terpancing emosi, itu kelemahan terbesarmu. Jika kau tak bisa mengontrol emosimu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menang bertarung karena lawan akan selalu berusaha memanfaatkannya untuk menjatuhkanmu."

Kaizo menundukkan wajah masam. Ia selalu saja mendapat kritik lebih banyak dari Ramen-man. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kenapa tak pernah ada hasilnya?

"Tapi kau sudah semakin baik dalam bertahan, Kaizo," tambah Maskmana, membuat kepala Kaizo kembali terangkat. "Pertahananmu nyaris sempurna. Kau harus belajar darinya, Ramen-man. Kau juga tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertarungan jika tidak bisa memperbaiki teknik pertahananmu. Dan Kaizo, belajarlah cara menyerang dengan tanpa menggunakan emosi berlebihan dari Ramen-man. Kalian harus saling membantu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bertengkar lagi. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, laksamana!" Kaizo dan Ramen-man sama-sama berseru lantang, meski mereka saling melempar tatapan jengkel pada satu sama lain.

"Bagus." Maskmana mengangguk puas. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kalau begitu latihan kita hari ini cukup—"

"Kapan kami akan berlatih menggunakan jurus topeng, laksamana?" tanya Kaizo segera. "Anda berjanji akan mengajariku jurus itu, 'kan?" lanjutnya, sedikit terdengar menuntut.

"Nanti," sahut Maskmana tenang. "Kalian harus menguasai teknik berpedang ini dulu dengan sempurna karena ini menjadi dasar penting untuk bisa menggunakan jurus bertopeng."

Kaizo menghela napas samar. Ia sudah bosan bermain pedang. Kaizo tak sabar ingin segera bisa menggunakan jurus hebat yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya dipraktikkan Maskmana saat datang menyelamatkannya dan Fang dari—

Ah, ia hampir lupa! Kaizo belum menanyakan kabar orangtuanya sama sekali lagi sejak hari itu. Kenapa Laksamana Maskmana masih belum memberitahunya apa-apa tentang mereka?

"Um, maaf, laksamana ..." Kaizo bergumam ragu, tapi langsung dipotong oleh bunyi melengking dari arah jam tangan Maskmana.

"Aku harus segera pergi," ucap Maskmana cepat seraya mematikan bunyi jamnya. "Segeralah kembali ke asrama, kalian berdua."

"Baik, laksamana."

Kaizo mengawasi Maskmana yang bergegas pergi dengan ekspresi muram. Ia cemas memikirkan bagaimana nasib kedua orangtuanya. Fang juga mulai terus-terusan bertanya di mana ayah dan ibu. Kaizo tak bisa berbohong selamanya pada adiknya itu.

Kaizo bertekad, nanti malam akan menuntu jawaban jelas dari Laksamana Maskmana mengenai kabar orangtuanya. Ia akan menyiapkan hati untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan didengarnya. Yang terpenting ia tahu bagaimana nasib ayah dan ibu dan tidka harus terus merasa gelisah karena tak tahu apa-apa.

Entah kabar yang akan didengarnya buruk atau baik, Kaizo tetap harus menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Semoga saja yang akan ia dapat nanti bukan kabar buruk. Semoga ...

.

.

.

"Nah, Fang malam ini tidur duluan, ya?" Kaizo menarik selimut Fang hingga menutupi dagu adiknya. "Abang harus menemui laksamana sebentar karena ada urusan."

"Apa abang perginya lama?" tanya Fang, tampak sedih mendengar sang kakak tak akan menemaninya tidur.

"Cuma sebentar. Abang akan segera kembali," janji Kaizo. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh mungil Fang yang terbalut selimut, sebelum beranjak bangkit. "Fang langsung tidur, ya? Abang tidak akan lama, jadi kau tak perlu takut. Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja ke luar."

"Oke ..."

Fang menarik ujung selimutnya hingga nyaris menutupi seluruh wajah. Sepasang mata bulatnya mengawasi punggung Kaizo yang melangkah menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah mendapat kabar mengenai orangtuamu."

Kaizo sedikit terkejut. Belum lagi ia mengutarakan pertanyaannya pada Laksamana Maskmana, pria itu sudah lebih dulu mengungkapkan jawaban yang ingin didengarnya. Syukurlah. Jadi ia tak perlu merasa gelisah dan cemas lagi menanti kabar, 'kan?

"Jasad ayahmu ditemukan tewas di kediamannya."

Jantung Kaizo serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia membelalak, tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Benaknya berputar cepat, berusaha memproses informasi yang baru didapatnya.

' _Jasad ayahmu ditemukan tewas di kediamannya_.'

Ayahnya.

Tewas.

 _Tidak mungkin_ ...

Kaizo selalu percaya ayahnya adalah orang terhebat dan terkuat yang pernah dilihatnya. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ayah dalam pertarungan. Jadi ia pasti hanya salah dengar, 'kan? Ayahnya tidak mungkin ...

"Seluruh bawahan dan pelayan di rumah kalian juga ditemukan dalam kondisi yang sama. Tak ada yang selamat," Maskmana kembali melanjutkan, tak memberi Kaizo waktu untuk memproses gejola emosi yang meletup di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?" tanya Kaizo dengan suara begitu bergetar sampai kata-katanya nyaris tak bisa dimengerti.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan ibumu di manapun. Jasadnya juga tidak ditemukan. Jadi kami berasumsi bahwa ia ditawan dan dibawa pergi," jelas Maskmana pelan.

"Dibawa pergi ... _ke mana_ ...?"

Kaizo mencoba mengingat bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar. Namun benaknya tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain fakta mengerikan bahwa ia telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal. Ibunya ditawan oleh orang-orang jahat yang juga nyaris merenggut Fang darinya. Entah seperti apa nasib sang ibu saat ini. Hidup, atau mati.

"Kami tengah berusaha melacak keberadaan mereka untuk bisa memastikan kondisi ibumu. Tapi untuk saat ini belum ada hasil—"

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Kaizo melangkah mundur dan menuding Maskmana dengan murka. Air mata kemarahan menggenang di kedua matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan amarah. "KAU HARUSNYA KEMBALI DAN MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA! AYAH DAN IBU MENGIRIM SINYAL DARURAT UNTUK MEMINTA BANTUAN, BUKANNYA DIBIARKAN MATI TERBUNUH BEGITU SAJA!"

"Sinyal darurat dikirimkan untuk memberitahu bahwa Enerbot berada dalam bahaya dan akan jatuh ke tangan musuh. Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mengamankan Enerbot dan membawanya dengan selamat ke markas ini," kata Maskmana tenang, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan emosi yang diluapkan Kaizo. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya sama sekali tak punya kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan dan membawa kau dan adikmu ikut serta ke sini. Tugasku hanya memastikan Enerbot selamat. Dan kau tahu 'kan, kau dan adikmu hampir saja membuatnya jatuh ke tangan musuh?"

Iris Kaizo melebar tak percaya mendengarnya. Apa Maskmana baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ia dan Fang harusnya tak pernah diselamatkan dan dibawa ke sini? Kaizo memang nyaris membiarkan Enerbot direbut musuh karena dia lengah tak mengawasi sfera kuasa yang dipegang adiknya saat itu. Namun tetap saja, bukankah ia sudah berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan Enerbot dan juga melindungi Fang, seperti pesan yang disampaikan ibunya sebelum mereka berpisah? Kaizo sudah berusaha ... tapi tampaknya semua itu sia-sia.

Karena ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak ada di sini ... Kaizo tidak akan pernah bisa memberitahu mereka bahwa ia menjalankan pesan dan amanah mereka dengan baik.

Maskmana menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kaizo. Ia melangkah mendekat dan mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda itu, memaksa kedua iris delima yang berkaca-kaca itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kaizo, dengar. Ayah dan ibumu tidak mengorbankan diri mereka dengan sia-sia. Mereka sudah tahu sejak awal resiko yang harus dihadapi sebagai pelindung sfera kuasa. Keluargamu sudah mengemban tanggung jawab itu selama beberapa generasi. Kini, tugasmulah untuk menjadi penerus mereka. Apa kau sudah siap menanggungnya?"

Kaizo menggeleng. Ia menundukkan wajah dan menggigit bibir kuat-kuat untuk mencegah dirinya menangis. Ia tidak siap. Kaizo sama sekali tak siap melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima tanggung jawab sebesar itu seorang diri?

Menjadi pelindung sfera kuasa sama sekali bukan hal mudah, Kaizo sudah tahu itu. Ayaynya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahwa suatu hari Kaizo akan meneruskan tugas sang ayah untuk melindungi Enerbot, sfera kuasa yang telah diwariskan dan dilindungi oleh keluarga mereka selama berabad-abad. Namun Kaizo tak pernah membayangkan ... bahwa beban tanggung jawab itu akan jatuh padanya secepat ini. Dengan cara yang juga begitu keji, setelah orangtua dan tempat tinggalnya direnggut begitu saja. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Kau harus jadi kuat, Kaizo." Maskmana meremas pundak Kaizo kuat. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan dan emosi menggoyahkan tekad dan menghalangi jalanmu untuk terus ke depan. Kau bilang ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi, 'kan? Pikirkan Fang. Pikirkan orangtuamu yang mengorbankan diri untuk melindungimu dan adikmu, juga memastikan Enerbot tidak sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Ingatlah perjuangan dan pengorbanan mereka. Jangan sampai kau membuat orangtuamu kecewa. Kau mengerti, Kaizo?"

Kaizo mengangguk seiring air mata yang akhirnya jatuh di kedua pipinya. Ia akan jadi kuat, karena memang itu yang harusnya dilakukannya. Itu yang pasti dinginkan ayah dan ibu darinya. Kaizo harus kuat demi menjaga pesan terakhir ibunya ... melindungi Fang dan juga Enerbot.

.

.

.

Kaizo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Ia duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut seorang diri di sudut ruang latihan. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari koridor yang masuk lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tak ada suara apapun di sana selain isakan tertahan Kaizo.

Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka, juga suara langkah masuk, membuat Kaizo sontak menghentikan tangis. Ia mengintip hati-hati dari balik tumpukan kotak senjata tempatnya bersembunyi. Siluet dari sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tampak berdiri di pintu. Kepala dilongokkan ke sana-kemari mencari-cari sosoknya.

"Kaizo?"

Kaizo berusaha tak membuat suara. Ia tak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini, terutama dia. Tidak dengan keadaannya yang berantakan dan jelas-jelas baru menangis seperti ini.

Langkah-langkah tegap berjalan mendekat, dan Kaizo menarik diri sebisa mungkin ke dalam bayang-bayang. Namun sayangnya, ia gagal menyembunyikan diri. Karena detik berikutnya wajah menyebalkan itu sudah menyembul di balik kotak pedang, tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Aha! Aku sudah tahu kau pasti ada di sini!" Ramen-man berseru puas karena berhasil menemukan buruannya.

Kaizo mendengkus keras. Ia bergegas mengelap air mata di wajahnya sebelum Ramen-man sempat tahu bahwa ia baru saja menangis. Syukurlah ruangan ini masih cukup gelap —meski pintu sudah terbuka lebih lebar dan cahaya lebih banyak masuk— sehingga ekspresinya tak bisa terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gerutu Kaizo jengkel. Suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak menangis dan ia berusaha menutupinya dengan berpura-pura batuk.

"Laksamana menyuruhku mencarimu," kata Ramen-man, mendudukkan diri di samping Kaizo. "Katanya kau butuh teman saat ini."

"Huh, aku tidak butuh teman," dengkus Kaizo. "Pergi sana. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Aku sudah dengar soal orangtuamu," ucap Ramen-man pelan, membuat Kaizo menoleh kaget. "Aku ikut berduka."

Mata Kaizo kembali memanas, dan ia harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sejak kapan ia jadi sangat cengeng begini?

"Aku juga sudah tidak punya orangtua, kau tahu," kata Ramen-man tiba-tiba. Kaizo menatapnya. Dalam gelap, topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajah Ramen-man mengeluarkan cahaya samar. "Mereka juga terbunuh oleh para pemburu sfera kuasa yang datang mengobrak-abrik kota tempat tinggal kami. Hanya aku yang selamat dari sana. Salah seorang prajurit Tempur-A yang datang —sangat terlambat— bersama pasukan penyelamat lalu membawaku ke markas ini ..."

Kaizo tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Ramen-man, tapi nada suaranya jelas terdengar muram. Kaizo tak pernah tahu bahwa Ramen-man juga bernasib sama dengannya, kehilangan orangtua di tangan penjahat. Tadinya ia berpikir temannya ini adalah anak salah satu prajurit di Tempur-A, karena ia tampak begitu mengenal seluk beluk markas ini seolah rumahnya sendiri. Sudah berapa lama sejak Ramen-man tinggal di sini?

"Laksamana Maskmana yang mengurusku sejak aku dibawa ke markas ini," lanjut Ramen-man. "Oh, dan dia juga sebenarnya yang membawaku ke sini. Dia salah satu prajurit yang dikirimkan untuk membantu orang-orang di kota tempat tinggalku yang diserang. Kurasa saat itu laksamana masih seorang komandan ... atau letnan? Aku tidak ingat. Yang jelas, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkan dan membawaku ke markas Tempur-A ini. Laksamana bahkan bersedia melatihku secara langsung! Aku beruntung sekali, 'kan?"

Kaizo mengerutkan kening mendengar nada ceria Ramen-man yang kembali terdengar seperti biasa. Bagaimana suasana hatinya bisa berubah begitu cepat, dari murung menjadi bersemangat hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita ternyata senasib, ya?" Ramen-man menoleh pada Kaizo dan terkekeh pelan. "Kita sama-sama kehilangan orangtua karena dibunuh. Lalu kita juga sama-sama diselamatlan oleh Laksamana Maskmana. Bahkan sekarang kita sama-sama menjadi muridnya! Apa ini artinya kita berjodoh?"

Kaizo tak bisa menahan diri untuk memukul keras kepala Ramen-man yang tertutup mi instan konyolnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Berjodoh apanya?" tukas Kaizo kesal. "Kau membuatku ingin muntah. Lihat, semua buluku bahkan sampai merinding!"

"Aw, jangan bilang begitu." Ramen-man mengusap keningnya yang terkena pukulan Kaizo dan hati-hati memperbaiki letak 'ramen' di kepalanya. "Kau tidak bisa menyangkal ada sesuatu yang mengikat kita. Takdir, mungkin?"

Kaizo tak tahan lagi. Ia menyambar salah satu pedang kayu dalam kotak di belakangnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah Ramen-man, yang segera saja angkat kaki dan kabur sejauh mungkin dari amukannya.

.

.

.

Saat Kaizo kembali ke kamarnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan jauh lewat dari jam tidur seharusnya. Ia menyelinap hati-hati ke dalam kamar, setelah memastikan koridor di luar sepi dan tak ada yang memergokinya melanggar jam malam. Saat ia telah menutup pintu dengan aman, Kaizo berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Fang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menunggunya.

"Abang!"

Fang langsung melompat turun begitu melihat Kaizo. Ia menubruk kaki sang kakak dan memeluknya erar-erat.

"Fang, kenapa belum tidur?" tegur Kaizo. Ia membungkuk dan melepaskan pelukan erat Fang dari kakinya, yang ternyata cukup sulit karena adiknya itu tampak tak ingin lepas dari Kaizo.

"Tadi bang Ramen-man datang ke sini, katanya dia mencari abang. Pang pikir abang hilang ..." Fang menatap Kaizo dengan sepasang iris bundarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kaizo merutuki si manusia ramen menyebalkan itu. Untuk apa dia sampai mengganggu Fang segala dan bahkan membuat adiknya itu tak bisa tidur hingga begitu larut?

"Abang tidak apa-apa. Tadi cuma mampir ke suatu tempat sebentar," kata Kaizo meyakinkan. Ia menggendong Fang dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Abang nggak akan pergi ninggalin Pang, 'kan? Abang nggak akan menghilang seperti ayah dan ibu?" tanya Fang, sedikit terisak.

Kaizo tercekat mendengar ucapan Fang. Meski setiap hari ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan Fang bahwa ayah dan ibu mereka akan segera kembali dan menemui mereka, tapi Fang sepertinya mulai mengerti bahwa itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Ayah dan ibu tak akan pernah kembali. Mereka tidak akan datang untuk menemui Kaizo dan Fang di sini. Tidak akan pernah ...

"Tidak, abang tidak akan pergi. Pang tak perlu khawatir ..." ucap Kaizo pelan. Ia mengusap kepala fang dan menghapus titik air mata yang jatuh di pipi tembam adiknya. "Sekarang Fang tidur, ya?"

Fang mengangguk. ia berbaring dengan patuh di kasur dan membiarkan Kaizo menyelimutinya.

"Abang ... Pang mau dengar lagu yang biasa dinyanyiin ibu sebelum Pang tidur ..." pinta Fang dengan wajah memohon.

Kaizo meringis. Ia tak pernah mahir bernyanyi. Suaranya jelas sangat jauh berbeda dari suara merdu ibunya, yang dulu memang selalu menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya maupun Fang. Namun Kaizo tak bisa menolak Fang. Tidak saat adiknya itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang masih berkaca-kaca seperti itu.

"Baiklah," desah Kaizo pasrah. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengalunkan lagu yang sudah diingatnya dengan jelas di luar kepala.

" _Dear Fang, pi juan liao_

 _Bi shang yan jing kuai shui jiao_

 _Shui de zhao shen ti hao_

 _Dear Fang, shi ge hao bao bao_."

Kaizo mengulang nyanyiannya sampai Fang benar-benar tertidur pulas. Perlahan, ia menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi terus digenggam Fang. Ia menahan gerakan saat adiknya itu bergerak dalam tidurnya. Fang bergumam tak jelas tentang donat dan es krim, lalu berguling dan kembali terlelap. Kaizo menatap sosok kecil itu lama, mendengarkan helaan napas teratur seiring tidurnya.

Kaizo tahu, besok ia akan kembali mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Fang mengenai keberadaan orangtua mereka. Walau tampaknya Fang mulai menyadari bahwa ayah dan ibu mungkin tidak akan datang mmenemui mereka di sini, tapi Kaizo harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Fang cepat atau lambat.

Adiknya itu harus tahu nasib seperti apa yang telah menimpa ayah dan ibu mereka. Fang juga harus belajar tentang tanggung jawab yang mungkin akan diembannya bersama Kaizo nanti, meski sebisa mungkin Kaizo tetap ingin memikulnya sendiri.

Namun untuk saat ini, ia ingin Fang tetap tidak tahu apa-apa. Biarkan adik kecilnya itu tetap berpikir bahwa ayah dan ibu hanya pergi ke 'suatu tempat' dan akan segera kembali, entah kapan. Kaizo akan menyampaikan kebenarannya pada Fang saat waktunya tiba. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti.

Kaizo melangkah menjauh dengan hati-hati, memastikan Fang tidak terbangun. Ia kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di depan jendela, menatap langit berbintang di luar.

Kaizo tak tahu ibunya sekarang ada di mana. Tidak tahu seperti apa nasibnya, entah masih hidup atau sudah mati. Yang ia tahu pasti adalah ayahnya sudah tiada. Kaizo hanya memiliki Fang sebagai satu-satunya keluarganya saat ini.

Sekarang Kaizo hanya perlu fokus untuk memperkuat diri. Ia harus berlatih keras setiap hari jika ingin menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi Fang. Kaizo tak ingin menjadi sosok lemah yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa daya saat orang-orang yang berharga direnggut dari hidupnya.

Kaizo bersumpah akan menjadi lebih kuat dan membalas kekejian para pemburu sfera kuasa yang telah merenggut ayah dan ibunya. Kaizo tahu ia akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi suatu hari nanti, dan bila saat itu tiba, ia akan memastikan dirinya sudah cukup mampu untuk tak pernah membiarkan mereka lolos lagi. Kaizo pasti akan membalas perbuatan mereka. Pasti.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Aku beneran nggak tau aku ngapain pas nulis ini haha. Aku punya beberapa ide fic _bromance_ buat septembro (cuma terlalu mager mau nulis sampe udah mepet deadline /plak), tapi akhirnya yang kutulis malah ini. Aku cuma lagi bengong di kamar, terus tau-tau aja kepikiran mau nulis _bromance_ Ramen-man Kaizo. Daaan, ternyata aku beneran nulis ini. Tapi akhirnya malah nggak kerasa _bromance_ -nya dan cuma fokus ke Kaizo, sih, haha ... Efek nulis sambil baca ekstra komik _backstory_ KaiFang, jadinya malah baperin Kaizo terus kan :")

Aku minjam _headcanon_ dari misorai buat fic ini (kalau kamu baca ini, maaf aku minjem _headcanon_ -mu tanpa izin, miso )":), tentang Kaizo yang dulunya anggota Tempur-A juga. Ditambah beberapa hal yang kutemuin di komik juga, aku jadi nambahin _headcanon_ -nya sampe jadilah fic ini. (Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya lagi. Tapi mungkin bakal kutulis kapan-kapan. Mungkin ...)

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lainnya~


End file.
